


Table of Contents//Reference Pictures

by ipreferfiction, revanchxst (BadWolfGirl01)



Series: we live or die to take the throne [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: table of contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferfiction/pseuds/ipreferfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/revanchxst
Summary: this is literally just a place to write out the chronological order of the series, includes pictures of all the characters mentioned for reference
Series: we live or die to take the throne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153424





	Table of Contents//Reference Pictures

CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER:

_when you were a child (you got lost in the wild)_

_the only thing that's worse than one is none_

_(all my life) i've never known where you've been_

_a war is calling (the tides are turned)_

_(hear on the wind) how the pendulum swings_

_and i'll meet your eyes for the very first time_

_you should be scared of me (who is in control?)_

_confront your reflection (smash what you see)_

_now we're in the ring (and we're coming for blood)_

REFERENCE IMAGES:

revanchxst's characters:

[Vyltak Kivan](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/810319678466424882/unknown-43.png) (Sith Warrior)

[Avaanla Ki](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/786439681750990848/unknown.png) (Sith Inquisitor)

[Averr'iis'aloh](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/808915727875702804/unknown-92.png?width=499&height=643) (Imperial Agent)

[Lia Vhoss](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/807868030272667658/unknown.png) (Jedi Knight)

[Vreila Lanar](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/786437845458878514/unknown-49.png?width=474&height=642) (Jedi Consular)

ipreferfiction's characters:

[Rheja Vassi](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/786440306945687572/Star_WarsTM__The_Old_RepublicTM_09-Dec-20_19_38_40_2.png?width=364&height=642) (Sith Warrior)

[Jana Vassi](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/786439829406613514/Star_WarsTM__The_Old_RepublicTM_09-Dec-20_19_38_02_2.png?width=439&height=642) (Sith Inquisitor)

Tharel'elshe'reth (Imperial Agent)

[J'lima Akarr](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/810067702713548800/Star_WarsTM__The_Old_RepublicTM_09-Dec-20_19_38_25_2.png?width=374&height=642) (Jedi Knight)

[Riali Enaran](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/784679643777204235/786441232246767667/Star_WarsTM__The_Old_RepublicTM_09-Dec-20_19_38_36_2.png?width=424&height=642) (Jedi Consular)


End file.
